Generic lighting control consoles serve the purpose of controlling lighting systems such as are used for example in theaters or else on concert stages. These lighting systems typically include a plurality of lighting devices, for instance stage spotlights, wherein the lighting devices per se may frequently also be switched between a plurality of lighting conditions, for example different colors. In this context, conventional lighting systems may include as many as several thousand lighting devices. In order to be able to control such complex lighting systems, the generic lighting control consoles are equipped with a digital processor that enables digital data and signal processing. For storing the data, provision is also made for a digital memory, in particular making it possible to store lighting programs.
In order to be able to display to the operator the digital data and to thusly enable operation of the lighting control console, the generic lighting control consoles are equipped with a display unit. In the known lighting control consoles, LCD flat screens are typically used for graphically representing the various graphical elements for the operator on the display surface. These known display units intended for lighting control consoles are afflicted with the drawback of intransparency, since during utilization of the lighting control console, particularly during programming of the lighting control console, the operator is frequently required to alternately turn his/her eyes to the lighting system to be programmed, for instance a stage lighting, and to the display surface at the display unit. In this process, it is frequently necessary that the operator changes his/her seating position or even gets up in order to be able to observe the lighting devices beyond the display unit of the lighting control console.